


promise it won't be weird

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, it WOULD be resolved if i knew how to like... continue this but i dont so. aaaapologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus has something important he needs to talk to Avi about. It doesn't quite go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy i've never written smut before but i got the idea for this the other day and i was like "i'm gonna do it. i'm gonna do it i'm gonna fill the gaping void of content for this ship (NINE fics in the tag... it's a travesty, truly)" but then i chickened out so i still have never written smut. sorry whoops
> 
> i have no idea if i'll ever muster up the courage to finish this? but open invite to any souls braver than i if u want to adopt this fic baby and make it ur own. im not ready to be a parent i'm too much of a weiner
> 
> i was gonna post this anonymously but i can't figure out how and i just want to set it free before i panic and delete it w/o showing it the light of day so! i guess now all of ao3 knows i'm a big weenie

Magnus hesitates for just a moment as he raises his hand before steeling himself and knocking on the nondescript dorm door in front of him.

“Coming, hold on!” says a muffled voice from inside, and a second later the door opens to reveal Avi’s smiling face. He seems vaguely startled, but his grin only flickers for a second. “Oh, hey, Mags! What can I do ya for?” Magnus short-circuits briefly; true to form, he hadn’t exactly planned what to say after he got a hold of Avi.

“Uh—so, I’ve got… something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” he starts awkwardly. Avi’s smile turns slightly more anxious.

“Well… what is it, buddy?” he prods when Magnus doesn’t elaborate. Magnus sighs, eyes fixed firmly on the collar of Avi’s shirt.

“So, I—I don’t know how to do things like this, oh boy. I don’t want to like, assume, but—okay, so Taako’s been cracking jokes for a while that kinda went over my head, I guess, and then the other day the Director and Killian, of all people, pulled me aside and basically gave me a shovel ta—“

“Mags, dude, slow down, you’re not making any sense.” Avi chuckles good-naturedly, but his grip on the doorknob has gotten noticeably tighter.

“Basically I just—they seem to think you have. That you’re. Interested in me?” Magnus scratches the back of his neck and glances at Avi’s face, which has turned very, very pink.

“Oh! Well. I, um. Um. That’s. I mean. Yeah, is the answer.” Avi finishes the sentence as quickly as possible, and now they’re both avoiding each others’ eyes like it’s their god damn job. Magnus flushes darker and glances at the ceiling.

“Okay. I, um. I’m flattered, bro, and you’re a total catch, and—but you know how, like, Reclaiming is. I wouldn’t want to—if something happened, I wouldn’t want you to—“

“No, no, I get you, dude, totally! Totally not a big deal, I’m cool, really.” Avi says unconvincingly. Magnus smiles weakly.

“Sorry about that, I don’t really know how to do these things, but I figured—it’s better if we kind of. Get that out in the open.” Avi nods vigorously and purses his lips.

“Yeah, of course. No sense, like, sitting on that one any longer.” He pauses. “Hey, but—before you go can I. Can I ask you kind of a weird request?”

“…Sure?” Magnus says nervously. Avi bites his lip and fidgets for a second.

“Can I, like. Can I kiss you? Just this one time? I promise it won’t be weird later.” He closes his eyes as soon as the words are out. Magnus stares at him for a second, taking in his dark blush, his smattering of freckles, his forehead adorably creased with concern. He glances up and down the hall.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” he says. Avi’s eyes fly open in surprise and lock with Magnus’s. For a moment neither of them move. Then Magnus lifts a hand slowly to cup Avi’s jaw and leans in, his eyes fluttering closed. As soon as their lips meet Avi surges forward and slides his fingers into Magnus’s hair. It takes him by surprise a bit, but he decides to roll with it and places his free hand on Avi’s hip. A few seconds later when Avi’s lips part, he decides to roll with that too, ignoring the spark of heat in his stomach when their tongues meet. Without his permission, the hand he had on Avi’s waist (which has apparently migrated to the small of his back at some point) pulls Avi closer to him, and Avi outright moans into Magnus’s mouth. Magnus grunts in surprise and then shudders as Avi nips his bottom lip before pulling away. He doesn’t take his hands out of Magnus’s hair, though, so Magnus leaves his hands where they are too. 

“Oh.” Magnus says simply. Avi huffs out a laugh, and they’re so close still that his breath hits Magnus’s lips.

“Do you, um. Do you want to come inside?” Avi says, and Magnus remembers that they’re in full view of a public hallway where anyone can walk by. He pulls back to respond, but when he looks at Avi he loses his words. His face is flushed deliciously, his pupils are blown wide, and his lips are swollen and red. He looks wrecked, and it knocks the wind out of Magnus. He slides the hand on Avi’s back down lower and listens to Avi’s breath hitch, watches him bite his swollen lower lip.

“Yeah, I do.” he breathes. Avi blinks a few times, then grins wickedly as he steps back and allows Magnus to step through the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> i just tried to read through this again to edit it and i literally couldnt do it! so sorry if theres random mistakes (or run-on sentences... a bitch really loves commas apparently)


End file.
